metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Solid 2 secrets
Unlockables Alternate Title Screen Beat the game once to get a new blue screen with Raiden in the background. To change back to the red one with Solid Snake, beat the game again. The backgrounds alternate between how many times you've beaten the game. Camera See Digital Camera Once the player beats the game, save it. When the player start a new game they should have it in their inventory. Grip Levels To unlock grip level 2 do 100 pull ups. To unlock grip level 3, first obtain grip level 2, and then do 100 more pull ups. In order to get the player's grip higher faster without doing pull-ups, drop from a railing and grab on to another railing as the player is falling ten times. Doing 100 pull ups after unlocking grip level 3 will prompt the player's CO to tell them to move on. The best locations to do this is Strut A-Deep Sea Dock and Strut B after meeting Pliskin. Other Unlockables Unlockable How to Unlock Bandana (gives the player infinite ammo) Beat the game. Select Tanker. Get over 30 dogtags. Blue Wig (infinite 02 Gauge) Collect all the dogtags. Brown Wig (unlimited ammo for Raiden) Beat normal mode with more than 100 dogtags Orange Wig (infinite grip) Beat the game with 150 dogtags. Shaver Grip Raiden over behind the caged fence when the player starts the Plant Chapter. Raiden will then give it to Pliskin, and then near the end of the game, Snake will be clean shaven. Stealth Camo (Snake) Beat the game. Select Tanker. Get more than 30 dogtags. Stealth Camo #2 (Raiden) Beat the game with 120 dogtags. Easter Eggs Emma and Johnny While helping Emma with the sniper rifle, she will pass behind two big structures. Use the directional microphone on her when she passes behind the first structure to hear her saying what she thinks about Raiden. If you call her after this, you will hear a humorous conversation about his hair Use the Direction Microphone again when she passes the second structure to hear her being held-up by a guard, who turns out to be Johnny Sasaki. Directional Microphone During the cutscene between Solidus Snake, Revolver Ocelot, and Olga Gurlukovich where Raiden must use the Directional Microphone to listen in, if the Directional Microphone is pointed towards the door on the far left side, you can hear Johnny Sasaki complaining about his diarrhea. Marine Commandant's Subtle References During the Tanker chapter, when in the holds where the Marines are, after the 1:30 mark for time left to complete the task of getting the photos, the Marine Commandant subtly references the existence of the Patriots and talks about President George Sears' forced resignation as well as his accomplishments. Happy Birthday At the first node the player logs into in the Plant chapter, they're given a chance to input their name, birthday, bloodtype and nationality. If their birthday is the same date as their PS2, they'll be greeted by a Happy Birthday logo with a matching Birthday cake. If the player is holding a soldier's dogtag and they highlight it showing their name, underneath it will show "Happy Birthday!" if the internal clock matches up with that soldier's birthdate. Staff Dog Tags At the first node or Special Mission name entry, enter the name as one of the game staff. It will automatically put in their blood type, birthday, sex, and nationality. *'Known names:' **Hideo Kojima **Yoji Shinkawa **So Toyota **Ken Ogasawara Camera Control During a cutscene, the player can press R1 or the Right shoulder trigger to zoom in, and use the right analog stick to move the camera around. Moai Head As with all Konami games, a Moai statue can be seen somewhere in the game. They can be seen in the following locations: *In the vents of Shell 2, using the Nikita. *Among the scaffolding above the pool in Strut D. *Strut E, in the room with the Digital Camera, behind the northernmost boxes. *Underneath the south-western computer desk in B2 of Shell 1. *In the far corner of the small room behind the windows of Strut L. *In the locker next to where Emma is hiding in Shell 2' basement (can only opened on Extreme - there is a Claymore mine set inside that will kill the player instantly if they don't destroy it or pick it up, so don't walk into the locker). Kiss a Poster When hiding in a locker with a poster on the inside, zoom in and Snake or Raiden will lean forward and make a kissing sound. Exclamation Point Bikini If you lean against the wall of a locker and lean against a poster of a Konami girl and knock on the bottom of the 2 piece, an exclamation point will appear above Snake's hand, and if there are guards in the area, you immediately go into Alert mode. Codec Like camera control, the player can move the position of the camera during codec calls. Pressing the shoulder buttons or the triggers will also disclose the inner thoughts of the person in control. Left side prompts a negative thought while the right side prompts a positive response (in the PS2 version, R1 triggers a positive response, while R2 triggers a negative response. The buttons are also pressure-sensitive). Ghosts Taking a picture of the right view screen in Hold 2 will have Hideo Kojima show up as a ghost. In Hold 3, Ocelot can be seen from the upper floor near the left foot of Metal Gear RAY. Otacon will comment if these pictures are uploaded. Cardboard Box Sighting If, after meeting Stillman for the first time, the player goes directly out to the CD Connecting Bridge, Pliskin can be seen hiding under a cardboard box heading towards Strut D (an unconscious guard will be immediately obvious). If Raiden shoots the box to alert Pliskin, he will run away, and comment later if contacted by Codec. Jennifer's Measurements When searching for Ames, if Raiden aims the Directional Mic at Jennifer, one of the female hostages, Raiden will say her bra size. Invincible Bird The Parrot in B2 of Shell 1 appears to carry the same device as Fortune, obvious when Raiden shoots at it. If the cage is looked at closely, the device can be seen in the cage. Bird Killer When outside (as Raiden, on the Big Shell), if you start shooting at seagulls, when you have shot down about 10 of them, you will recieve a codec call from the Colonel and Rose, telling you to stop doing that, and saying that you are an evil person etc. Secrets Snake's Dogtag After Snake gives the player the High Frequency Blade and Equipment, knock him out and shake him to get his dogtag. The player will recieve Meryl's, Liquid's, or Pliskin's tag by changing the difficulty level. However, when the player does this in Extreme difficulty, they will recieve Hideo Kojima's dogtag. Kaori Yae One of the Plant soldiers has a dogtag that identifies himself as Kaori Yae. Kaori Yae is a girl from Tokimeki Memorial 2, Konami's high school dating sim series. Kojima also had a hand in directing the first three Drama series games before working on Metal Gear Solid. Dogtag Information Use the Binoculars or Camera to identify the names of the person on the dogtag. The name will appear above the enemy. This only works if the player is holding that soldier's dogtag. Daze a Guard When an exclamation point or a question mark appears over a guard's head, shoot it to daze. If the player shoots this before it disappears, the guard will become dazed for a while and some white bubbles float around his head, making him totally oblivious for a bit. Hostages In the Hostage Room of Shell 1, the types of hostages - excluding Ames - will all be different according to the time on the internal clock. VR Missions The color of the VR environments changes accordingly with the time on the internal clock. Sunglasses When a third playthrough is started on any chapter, Snake and/or Raiden will be wearing stylish sunglasses. Burn a box As Raiden in the Plant chapter, when you have to get the "Prez" out of the room gaurded by the electrical panel, if you equip a box and walk onto the panel, the box will burst into flames and you will fall over as normal. Destroying the Wet Box During the tanker chapter with Solid Snake after retrieving the wet box (which is located on the opposite side of where you fight Olga Gurlukovich outside) and alerting a guard, you can destroy the box by getting kicked or shot at while having the wet box equipped. Glitches Legs phase through a wall *only in Substance* In the tanker chapter, at any staircase, lean against the railing opposite to the walkway, jump over, and your legs are forced through the wall. Extra time to find the invisible bomb In the Plant chapter, if you wait to freeze the bomb in Strut C and do it last after grabbing Sensor B, you will receive a small amount of extra time to get to the bomb before it explodes. Spin while crouched On top of a dead body, or on a small box, if you crouch and move the left analog stick, you won't crawl you'll just turn that direction, thus you can spin the stick causing you to spin. Category:Game secrets Category:Metal Gear Solid 2 null